


Inferno

by Halighfataliter



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan isn't the hugging kind of guy, that's more Seth's thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

_The sun is low in the sky, diving in the sea, setting the cool polished surface of the water in fire. Violent red, golden and deep blue blending together, the sky tearing itself, frayed in mauve clouds. The world is nothing more than a huge inferno._

 

Ryan has never been the hugging kind of guy. That's more Seth's thing. In Chino, you don't hug. You fist your hands by your sides, and occasionally give a friendly pat on the back. And Ryan is Chino, so he doesn't hug.

But when Ryan sees Seth's crouched form on the beach, looking so miserable, so lost, he suddenly feels the urge to hold him, to soothe him. Tell him it'll get better. He'd like to be one of Seth's superheroes, move super fast and make everything all right. But he's not.

 

The sand is wet and cool under his feet, warm water licking his skin, erasing his imprints, the story of his life. He stops next to his friend, because there are things that even tons of water can't blot out. The frail brunette looks up when he kneels down before him, and there's so much sadness in his eyes that it makes Ryan's heart ache. So he reaches out, and closes his arms around Seth, the other boy's body thin and fragile against him, shaking slightly. He hesitates a moment before softly caressing the brown curls. He can feel Seth's shaky breath on his neck, choked sobs echoing against his skin. So he tightens his hold and does the only thing that crosses his mind. He brushes a featherlike kiss on the silky hair, then on the boy's temple, on his cheek, anything to light up again that spark in his friend's eyes. And Seth's lips taste like salt, like pain, like emptiness, so he kisses them. Again and again and again.

 

But he doesn't let go

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.


End file.
